Sports Drink
by Roselia124
Summary: Why the hell is she even running after him? Just for a drink? 'This is nonsense.' She thought as she walked to the center of the open field. Why even bother running after him just for a drink? She can survive without it so why even bother? ColoLal.


**Hey everyone! I got bored so I decided to make a one-shot dedicated to ColoLal. I just love this pairing in KHR so I hope you like this story.**

* * *

"Oi, can you guys stop fighting over a drink? I swear, you guys fight like a married couple." A well-suited man with a fedora hat muttered with a knowing smirk, looking at A blonde man and a blue haired woman.

A woman dressed in a white dress with a round hat nodded slowly. "I agree with Reborn, Lal-chan and Colonello-san. No need to fight over a drink." The woman known as Luce said with a kind smile.

Verde smirked. "I find this quite amusing." he said, eyeing the two former COMSUBIN soldier and commander and stopped writing his notes.

"I can earn money selling pictures of this in Mafia Land." Viper murmured, holding a camera.

"Good grief, stop Colonello and Lal." he said calmly as he sighed.

"Watching Lal-senpai and Colonello-senpai argue like this is even better than watching T.V!" Skull cried.

Somehow, the two are fighting over a drink. Sports Drink to be exact. The Arcobalenos are all at the Conference Room having their usual meeting. But somehow, it led to Reborn asking Skull to go fetch him some Espresso, making the others tell Skull what they want to drink. When Skull returned with everyone's 'Orders', Skull told Colonello and Lal Mirch that there was only _one_ Sports Drink left, resulting to their arguement over it.

**Flashback****...**

"_Skull." Reborn called to him, his fedora hat covering his eyes._

_Skull looked at him. "Y-Yes Reborn-senpai?" his voice a little shaky._

_Reborn gave a smirk. "I'm thirsty. I want Espresso." He commanded the Cloud Arcobaleno._

_Skull stood up. "What? Why are you ordering me? Go get it yourself!" Skull covered his mouth. Reborn's fedora hat covered his eyes. Skull immediately panicked._

"_What did you say Skull?" voice almost warningly and a little threatening._

"_N-Nothing Reborn-senpai. I'll go now!" Before Skull could leave the Room, Luce called out to him._

"_I'd like some English Tea."_

"_Strawberry Milk."_

"_Oolong Tea please."_

"_Sports Drink."_

"_Sports Drink too, kora."_

"_I'll just have some water."_

_Skull sighed and left. "They always treat me lowly." He muttered._

_While Skull was away, The others just talked, fight, argue and whine, resulting to Luce emitting dark auras. She did that for like 4 times because;_

_Viper kept whining on not making money and said that he rather 'leave' the important meeting._

_Colonello kept pestering Lal making her shout at him. They then started to bicker loudly._

_Verde wouldn't listen to what she's saying when she was talking about something important. He was the only one who wasn't listening at that time._

_Colonello using pick-up lines on Lal which irritated her and making her give him a few beatings._

"_I'm here!" Skull announced. He entered the room, left hand holding a white plastic bag while his right holding Reborn and Fong's Espresso and Oolong Tea. He stumbled a bit when he walked closer to the table._

_Skull handed the Tea and Espresso first. "Here you go Reborn-senpai, Fong." Reborn only smirked as he nodded while bowed his head in thanks._

_Skull lifted the plastic bag and grabbed a drink, which was Strawberry Milk. "Viper. You owe me." Skull handed the drink to Viper, muttering the last part softly._

_Skull handed Luce the English Tea making her nod to him in gratitude. Skull then walked to Verde and handed him a bottled water. Skull then peeked at the plastic bag to see 1 bottle of Sports Drink and another water._

_Skull turned to Lal and Colonello who was seated next to each other. "Sorry Lal-senpai, Colonello-senpai. But there's only one Sports Drink left. The Store ran out of it." He said, putting the drink in the middle space of the two._

"_This should be amusing." Reborn mocked, eyeing the two with an amused face while taking a sip of his Espresso._

_Lal reached for it and ended up putting her hand on Colonello's. Lal blushed lightly while Colonello smirked at her and the other Arcobalenos were all staring at the two amusedly._

_Lal made a scowling face. "Let go Colonello." She hissed at him. Colonello only looked at her, keeping hold of the Drink._

"_No way Lal, kora." He grinned when he saw her face scowl even more._

_Lal growled._

**End of Flashback****...**

Lal gave another growl at the blonde soldier. "Just give it Colonello!" Said latter shook his head childishly and ran outside the room to the open field at the Forest with Lal trailing after him.

"DARN IT COLONELLO!"

"Na, na, na, na, na, na! You can't catch me, kora!"

"I SWEAR! YOU ACT LIKE A CHILDISH IDIOT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Fong sighed. "Good grief, those two are always at it." He took a sip of his Oolong Tea.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two ended up together." Reborn smirked, also taking a sip of his Espresso.

Verde rose a brow. "So, is the meeting done? I still need to research about this peculiar specimen." He said, holding out a little square tank filled with water with a weird fish swimming inside.

Luce sighed, taking a sip of the English Tea.

"Alright. We'll have the meeting next time." Verde stood up and left the room. Viper also disappeared, maybe to go to the Varias.

* * *

Lal sighed. Why the hell is she even running after him? Especially cause of a _drink_. 'This is nonsense.' She thought as she walked to the center of the open field. Why even bother running after him just for a drink? She can survive without it so why even bother? Lal stopped, turned around and walked back to where she came from.

She stopped near a tree when an arm shoot out from it, Colonello's face grinning when he revealed himself. "Tired Lal, kora?" Lal rolled her eyes.

"No. I don't even get why am I even going after you for just a _drink_." She said, monotone. She then started to walk again but Colonello blocked her.

"Maybe because it's _Sports Drink_. Your _favourite_ drink, kora." He grinned at her, holding the still cold drink levelling his head as she glared at him.

"I don't care. If you're not going to give it to me, then be it." she glared at him and advanced on him till he was back-to-back with the tree.

Colonello didn't look fazed. "Don't act, kora. I know you want it. You're just saying that so I can give it to you, kora." Lal eyed him with a confused face making him grin evilly.

"Darn it." She muttered.

"Well, I can give it to you. On one condition, kora." Colonello looked at her scowling face and his grin was now full of mischief. Lal rose a brow, her face still scowling.

"You have to act lady-like, kora." Colonello burst out laughing while Lal had a confused face. Realization came to her and she blushed with another scowl on her face.

Lal crossed her arms. "And how am I supposed to do that?" she asked, face looking challenged.

Colonello grinned even more.

_Oh no._

"Simple. Just stop acting like a tomboy. Like beating me up. Girls only slap and hit but not beat up boys, kora." He then put a finger on his chin, doing a thinking pose.

"Hmm... Walk gracefully, talk nicely, kinda like what Luce does, kora." Colonello then walked closer to her making her walk back.

"And my personal favourite that I want to see you do..." he leaned down to her ear and whispered;

"Flirt, kora."

Lal blushed. She turned around and told herself to breath in and breath out. What the hell is he even making me do? Why the hell am I even tempted to do it? It's just a drink! But still, why? Lal sighed. She was going to do it. She hitched a plan. It's going to be embarrassing but still. She's going to make Colonello pay. BIG time. She'll only do this once and he'll be begging for her to do it again.

From behind, Colonello stared at her, a goofy grin on his face. 'She isn't planning on doing what I said, right, kora?' he thought.

Lal moved her cape, till it was at her back with her front showing. She turned around and looked at Colonello and cracked a seductive smile. Colonello's jaw dropped. What? How? When? Wha?

Lal kept her seductive smile outside but in the inside, she was scowling. She also refrained from laughing at Colonello's million dollar shocked face. Lal walked forward, Colonello's eyes following her every move. The fact that she was cat-walking and the fact that he'll miss this opportunity of Lal acting this way. When she was standing close to him, she wrapped her right arm around his neck while her left was at his chest. She looked at him and stared at his eyes. Colonello noted that her eyes had an evil gleam on them.

"I didn't know you were this cute..." His jaw dropped even more. Lal controlled herself to smirk at him.

Colonello swallowed a lump on his throat.

_Dear God._

He was loving her this way. Couldn't she be like this forever?

Lal moved her left hand on his chest, making it walk upward and then back down.

Lal kept her seductive smile and leaned in a little closer. "What's wrong..."

She leaned to his ear. "Nello-san?" Colonello gulped. Meanwhile, Lal thought to herself why she did that and cursed.

She slowly moved away from his ear to stare at his eyes. "Are you going to give it now to me?" she asked innocently as he tried to answer her question. He tried his best to shook his head.

Lal pouted. Colonello gulped.

_Per Dio._

How the hell is he going to survive this? She'll surely get it out of him in this state.

Lal's pout turned into another smile. "Well then," she leaned her head closer to his "I guess I have to get it myself." She whispered and pressed her lips against his. Colonello stood in shock. Trying to process what she said earlier, he was going to stop her but he stopped when her tongue entered his mouth. His mind went in total bliss cause of the situation.

Lal's hand slowly reached out for his right hand that held the drink as she distracted him with her tongue licking inside his mouth. She immediately pulled away when she felt him kiss back. She successfully grabbed the drink and snatch it away from him with a smirk on her face.

"That's the last time I'm going to do that." She pointed out, smirking victoriously as she held the drink.

Colonello shook his head furiously and grinned. "You kissed me, kora!" Lal blushed and started to walk back to where the others are with Colonello trailing behind.

"I didn't know you can pull that one off, kora." He commented, eyeing her carefully.

"I did all that just for a _drink_. I am never going to do something idiotic like that ever again." she cursed.

"Psh. You're lucky that only you get to see me act that way." She added, making him smirk.

"Oh? I guess I'm lucky. Not only that, but you kissed me too, kora! French to be exact!" Lal blushed crimson and punched him on the arm.

"OW, kora!" Lal cracked her knuckles, an evil aura emitting on her body with her eyes malicious.

"You are never to tell everyone about this. Got it?"she said threateningly. Colonello waved her off, a grin on his face.

"I can see you guys are done with your problem?" Reborn said, popping out of nowhere when they got inside, a smirk on his face.

Lal rolled her eyes at the hitman and walked to the Conference Room to see the others all eyeing them with some all having smirks on their faces.

Lal rose a brow. "What is it this time?" she asked.

"Nothing..." they chorused.

Lal walked out of the room to got outside, calling out;

"I need to train."

Colonello trailed behind her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Lal!" Lal turned around to see her ex-student running after her.

Luce shook her head as she joined Reborn at the window looking at Lal and Colonello.

"When will they know that we can see what they're doing?" she giggled.

"They're too oblivious of their surrounding to even notice." Reborn smirked.

Lal sighed.

"What now?" she crossed her arms, eyeing him carefully as if he was going to pull something off.

He grinned. "I want to spar with you, kora." Lal rose a brow but nodded. Colonello walked closer to her.

"And maybe see you more act lady-like, kora." He gave her a goofy smile.

Lal's eye twitched and she punched him, making him topple to the ground.

"I'll never do that even if my life depended on it."

Colonello chuckled and sat on the ground cross-legged. "Atleast walk and talk like a lady, kora." he laughed.

"In your dreams!"

"Well then, I think I should sleep then."

Lal froze, emitting a dark aura around her. She threw the Sports Drink at him that she still held since the beginning.

"OW, kora!"

Colonello was laying at the ground, seeing birds and Lal.

Lal crossed her arms. "Tch. Already down cause of that? You wouldn't live! Looks like I have to teach you some more." she smirked.

"That's good. Maybe I can also teach you to be more lady-like, kora." Lal's smirk immediately faded, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Why you little!"

She kicked his shin.

"OW, kora!"

He toppled to the ground.

"Hurry up! We'll start with sparring." she took off her cloak and lied it next to Colonello, who still lied on the ground.

Colonello sat back up again, a hand on his shin. "Can we spar later? I want to see you do what you did awhile back, kora." Lal's eye twitched as she halted.

She turned around, pounced on him and slapped his cheeks alternately.

"Respect your commander!" she shouted as she punched his arm.

"Bossy, kora." he muttered, rubbing his arm.

Lal stood up and went in place, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the blonde soldier.

"Act more lady-like, kora!"

Lal's eye twitched again.

"Mind your own business!"

"Your business is mine too, kora!" he countered with a grin on his face.

Lal blushed. "You have your life, I have mine, you have your own business, I have mine." she said but Colonello only smirked at her.

Lal started to get irritated. She walked next to him, grabbed the drink that was laying under the tree next to him and whacked him on the head with it.

"Violence, kora!"

_Whack._

"Anger management much, kora."

She threw it on his head.

"I swear! You're even annoying than Reborn is!" she cried in frustration, a playful gleam can be seen in her eyes.

Colonello feigned a hurt expression. "That hurts, Lal. We all know that's not true, kora." he argued, almost shouted with a grin.

"I heard that!" came a voice from where the other Arcobalenos are.

It's obvious it belonged to the ruthless tutor of the Tenth boss of the Vongola.

"Well it's true, kora!" Colonello screamed back, laughing.

Lal and Colonello continued to laugh.

"Oh shut up and just make-out already!"

Lal snapped back to her senses and returned to her original expression. "Let's just spar already!" she cried out of irritation as she stared at the blonde male still laughing his ass off.

Colonello stood up, chuckled and prepared himself for the sparring match with his beloved teacher Lal Mirch.

The Sports Drink lied under the tree, forgotten.

* * *

**Yeah. So this is the product of my boredom. Sorry if it's corny or not that good.**

**Thanks for reading guys! And please review!~**


End file.
